Cassandra Palmer series
The Cassandra Palmer series is a series of Urban Fantasy Books written by Karen Chance. About The time traveling, ghost-whispering, crazy blond who started it all currently has six books in her series: Touch the Dark, Claimed by Shadow, Embrace the Night, Curse the Dawn, Hunt the Moon and Tempt the Stars. They follow each other in chronological order (or as much as possible with Cassie's tendency to time shift.) They are best read in order, but stand alone reasonably well. They tie in with and overlap the Dorina Basarab series, which is set in the same universe. ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance Description Cassandra Palmer has been in hiding for three years since she escaped Antonio, the master vampire who raised her after he had her parents killed when she was only four. A gifted clairvoyant, Cassandra was Antonio's useful tool until she discovered his complicity in her parents' deaths and fled his estate. Tony has finally caught up with her, but he isn't the only one. The vampire senate is after her, too, and they've sent sexy vampire Tomas, who insinuated himself into her life by pretending to be an abused runaway, to watch over her. After Cassie and Tomas are attacked, he brings her to the senate. There she learns that the mages are gunning for her, too, as is the powerful vampire Rasputin, who is gearing up to challenge the senate. Cassie is in a race against time to save her own life and find out why so many want her dead. Exciting and inventive, with definite series potential. Kristine Huntley. ~ American Library Association Books # Touch the Dark (2006) # Claimed by Shadow (2007) # Embrace the Night (2008) # Curse the Dawn (2009) # Hunt the Moon (2011) # Tempt the Stars (2013) # Reap the Wind (Expected, Nov 3, 2015) # Ride the Storm (Expected, April, 2016) Shorts and Anthologies * 0.5. "The Gauntlet" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology & eShort, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 0.6. The Queen's Witch (2010) eShort, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) anthology, eShort, 52 pages (Thomas) (Free read) * 3.2. "Rogue Elements" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) anthology (Lia #1) (War Mage/werewolf Lia & werewolf Cyrus) * 4.1. "A Family Affair" (2011) ebook, 46 pages (Pritkin PoV, Rozier, Casanova, Ealdris) (Free read) * 4.2. "Shadowland" (2012) eShort, 54 pages (John Pritkin) (Free Read) * 4.3. "Masks" (March 18, 2014) (Cassandra Palmer World #4.3) eNovella, 406 pages (Mircea Basarab) * 4.4. "Vegas Odds" in Strange Brew (2009) anthology (Lia #2) * 4.7. "Skin Deep" in Inked (2010) anthology (Lia #3, half werewolf war mage Accalia) ([ link]) * 5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) eShort, 10 pages (John Pritkin) (Free read) * 5.5. "Updating Pritkin" (2013) eShort, 10 pages (Pritkin) (link) ~ part of a contest on Author's site ~ Full Reading Order List - Cassandra Palmer World Wikia Companion Book and Series * 4.3. Masks (2014) * Dorina Basarab series Contributors * Author: Karen Chance * Cover Artist: Larry Rostant See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Karen Chance External Links *Dorina Basarab series - Urban Fantasy Wiki *Take A Chance: Books ~ Author *Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads *Dorina Basarab Series ~ Shelfari General Links: * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia The Gauntlet (Cassandra Palmer 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|0.5. The Gauntlet (2010—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Free, click image|link=http://www.smashwords.com/books/view/26142 The Queen's Witch (Cassandra Palmer 0.6) by Karen Chance.jpg|0.6. The Queen's Witch (2010—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Free, click image|link=http://www.smashwords.com/books/view/14755 Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer #1) by Karen Chance.jpg|1. Touch the Dark (2006—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_ttd.html Claimed By Shadow (Cassandra Palmer #2) by Karen Chance.jpg|2. Claimed By Shadow (2007—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_cbs.html Embrace the Night (Cassandra Palmer #3) by Karen Chance .jpg|3. Embrace the Night (2008—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_embracethenight.html The Day of the Dead (Cassandra Palmer #3.1) by Karen Chance.jpg|3.1. The Day of the Dead (2009—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Free, click image|link=http://www.smashwords.com/books/view/10136 The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance.jpg|3.1. The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008—Cassandra Palmer series) "The Day of the Dead " by Karen Chance|link=http://urbanfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Mammoth_Book_of_Vampire_Romance Wolfsbane and Mistletoe.jpg|3.2. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance|link=http://urbanfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfsbane_and_Mistletoe Curse the Dawn (Cassandra Palmer #4) by Karen Chance.jpg|4. Curse the Dawn (2009—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_embracethenight.html A Family Affair (Cassandra Palmer #4.1) by Karen Chance.jpg|4.1. A Family Affair (2011—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Free, click image|link=http://www.smashwords.com/books/view/79741 Shadowland (Cassandra Palmer #4.2) by Karen Chance.jpg|4.2. Shadowland (2012—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Free, click image|link=https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/259872 Masks (Cassandra Palmer World) by Karen Chance.jpg|4.3. Masks (2014—Cassandra Palmer World) novel by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7894524-masks Strange Brew.jpg|4.4. Strange Brew (2009—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance|link=http://urbanfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Strange_Brew Inked .jpg|4.7. Inked (2010—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance|link=http://urbanfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Inked Hunt the Moon (Cassandra Palmer #5) by Karen Chance.jpg|5. Hunt the Moon (2011—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_htm.html The House at Cobb End (Cassandra Palmer #5.1) by Karen Chance.jpg|5.1. The House at Cobb End (2011—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Free, click image|link=https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/259937 Updating Pritkin (Cassandra Palmer #5.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|5.5. Updating Pritkin (n/a—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Free, click image|link=http://www.karenchance.com/updating_pritkin.html Tempt the Stars (Cassandra Palmer #6) by Karen Chance.jpg|6. Tempt the Stars (2013—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_tts.html Reap the Wind (Cassandra Palmer #7) by Karen Chance.jpg|7. Reap the Wind (Nov 3, 2015—Cassandra Palmer series) by Karen Chance ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_rtw.html Category:Cassandra Palmer series Category:Books